Conventionally, regarding work vehicles, there have been known work vehicles in which a drive operating unit is covered with a cabin. In the work vehicles, an air-conditioner unit that air-conditions the interior of the cabin, or working lights are provided. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses the above-mentioned work vehicle.
Regarding the work vehicle in Patent Literature 1, the air-conditioner unit is arranged in a loading unit of the air-conditioner unit that is formed by protruding the rear end portion of the ceiling of the cabin to the rear. Accordingly, the work vehicle can arrange the air-conditioner unit without forming a protrusion portion for providing the air-conditioner unit above the cabin. However, regarding the work vehicle, a width in the right-and-left direction of the loading unit of the air-conditioner unit is limited due to the provision of the rear working lights on both right and left sides of the rear end of the cabin. That is, the work vehicle needs to increase the amount of protrusion to the rear of the loading unit of the air-conditioner unit, so as to secure a space in which the air-conditioner unit is loaded.